scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scooter Spook
The Scooter Spook is the first episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise Mayor Cool makes a race in Coolsville. Five people will use bikes, and the other five will use scooters. Scooby and the gang go to watch the race because their pal Bob Bronze will be racing with his scooter. But a bike-riding demon appears and ruins the race! Synopsis Scooby and the gang are buying a clubhouse. Mayor Cool walks up to the man selling it to them. He tells him to give them the club free. The man gives the gang the club free of charge and walks away. Mayor Cool asks the gang to come to come to the newest race in Coolsville. It's called Race on a Bike of a Scooter. Shaggy whispers to Scooby that the mayor chose a stupid name. The mayor tells the gang Bob Bronze will be racing. Soon, Scooby and the gang are at the race. Their good buddy Bob Bronze will be racing with his scooter. The race starts. Bob jumps over a man riding his bike. Bob doges bike and scooters and he is winning the race. Suddenly, Bob's scooter turns into stone. A demon riding a bike rides over to Bob. He touches pushes Bob and the stone scooter off a cliff. The demon rides away, laughing evilly. The gang tries to get up, but their glued to their seats. A man named Mr. Joit takes first place with his bike. Suddenly, he turns to stone and his bike heads strait for a rock. He hits the rock, and falls off the cliff. The gang sees Buck Brason. He plans to take first place on his scooter. He does. The demon bike rider leaves him alone. Suddenly, a buff man riding a scooter gets in front of Buck and takes first place. His scooter turns to stone and Buck takes first place again. The gang tries to get up. They are still glued. Everybody who passes Buck turns to stone, and Buck crosses the finish line. The gang tries to get up again. They aren't glued. Soon, the gang is looking for clues around the race course. They ask Buck why the demon left him alone. Buck says the demon wanted him to. Buck jumps on his scooter and rides off. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are investigating the race course. They see the buff man. He looks around for the demon. The buff man soon vanishes from sight. Scooby and Shaggy continue looking for clues. They hop on scooters to have some fun. The demon bike rider appears and chases them around the race course. Scooby and Shaggy escape him. They put down their scooters. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching under the cliff where the race took place. They find miles of pillows surrounding the race course. Bob Bronze is climbing down one of the pillow stacks. He sees the gang and explains that he landed on one of the stacks of pillows. They were put there in case somebody fell off the side. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They see the buff man again. Scooby and Shaggy walk around without looking. They fall off the side of the cliff and onto a stack of pillows. After climbing down, they find Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Bob. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Velma says she solved the mystery! Fred is drawing a trap blueprint. He finishes it and hands it to Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy read it. They faint. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the demon. Fred stabs a bike wheel, flattening it. The monster is really a woman. Buck walks up. The woman is his sister, Jane. Jane wanted to make sure Buck won. Sheriff Max comes to take her away. Before she is taken away, Jane says Buck hired her to do it. Buck runs away. Fred tosses a net on him. Sheriff Max takes them both away. Soon, Bob has won the race. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Demon Bike Rider Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Cliff **Under Coolsville Cliff Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff